


Buddie: One Sentence

by Crazygurl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygurl/pseuds/Crazygurl
Summary: 50 sentence prompts for the pairing of Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 22





	Buddie: One Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote Buddie.

#01 - Comfort  
Eddie didn’t know why he became so comfortable with Buck so quickly but he didn’t question it. 

#02 - Kiss  
Eddie’s heart melts each time Buck kisses Christopher goodnight.

#03 - Soft  
Eddie was delighted to find out that Buck’s curls were as soft as they looked.

#04 - Pain  
It killed Eddie to see Buck in so much pain and to not be able to do anything to help him.

#05 - Potatoes  
Bobby looked at them sternly as he asked why the two grown men were covered in mashed potatoes.

#06 - Rain  
Eddie watched Buck dancing in the rain with Christopher and his heart had never felt so full.

#07 - Chocolate  
Eddie’s heart leapt a little when he watched Buck carefully wipe chocolate off of Christopher’s face.

#08 - Happiness  
Being a firefighter made Buck happy but he’d found that being with Eddie and Chris made him even happier.

#09 - Telephone  
Buck wished desperately for the phone to ring but he knew that Eddie wasn’t going to call him.

#10 - Ears  
Apparently Eddie didn’t avoid having his ears touched because he was ticklish but for a very different reason. 

#11 - Name  
No one called him Evan except Eddie. 

#12 - Sensual  
Eddie had never understood before how eating a popsicle could be sexy but now he did.

#13 - Death  
Buck wasn’t scared of dying until he realized how much he had to lose. 

#14 - Sex  
Buck’s never had sex with a man but it was Eddie so of course he is wanted to.

#15 - Touch  
Eddie was horrified to find out how touch starved Buck was and he vowed to fix it.

#16 - Weakness  
“You’re not weak Carino, you're the strongest person I know.”

#17 - Tears  
Tears from his boys are Eddie’s kryptonite.

#18 - Speed  
It took three people to hold Buck back from assaulting the driver of the speeding car that had hit Eddie.

#19 - Wind  
Buck shivered as the wind picked up and Eddie had to resist the urge to pull the other man close to shield him.

#20 - Freedom  
Once all Buck had wanted was to be free but now all he wants is a reason to stay put. 

#21 - Life  
The two of them had been building a life together before they even knew how they felt.

#22 - Jealousy  
Buck says he has a date and Eddie is so jealous he wants to hit someone.

#23 - Hands  
Buck had never realized how intimate just holding someone’s hand could be.

#24 - Taste  
Eddie couldn’t believe that Buck wore that shirt in public.

#25 - Devotion  
Eddie knows there is nothing Buck wouldn’t do for him and Christopher.

#26 - Forever  
Each time he asks Buck to stay it’s all Eddie can do not to add forever onto it.

#27 - Blood  
The sight of blood never bothered Eddie until he saw so much of it coming from Buck.

#28 - Sickness  
When Eddie calls in sick Buck shows up within an hour with soup and cough meds.

#29 - Melody  
Eddie was spellbound as he listened to Buck sing to Christopher.

#30 - Star  
Buck hoped that someday Eddie would trust him enough to tell him the story behind his silver star. 

#31 - Home  
Buck’s apartment isn’t home anymore.

#32 - Confusion  
Eddie can’t understand why Buck is suddenly pulling away from them.

#33 - Fear  
Eddie and Christoper are his everything and Buck is terrified of losing them. 

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
The lightning flashes and suddenly Buck can feel the dirt underneath his hands.

#35 - Bonds  
Their bond isn’t something that can be broken.

#36 - Market  
Buck drags Eddie to the farmers market insisting he needs to eat healthier food. 

#37 - Technology  
Eddie wasn’t a big fan of social media but he follows Buck religiously. #38 - Gift  
Every day is a gift and Eddie is done taking it for granted. 

#39 - Smile  
Buck’s smiles don’t reach his eyes anymore and Eddie doesn’t know what to do.

#40 - Innocence  
Buck’s eyes sparkle with innocence as he plays with Christopher.

#41 - Completion  
With Eddie and Christopher Buck finally feels complete.

#42 - Clouds  
The clouds in the sky match Eddie’s mood.

#43 - Sky  
Eddie looks in Buck’s eyes and he sees the sky wide open and full of possibilities. 

#44 - Heaven  
Being with Eddie and Christoper again after the lawsuit feels like heaven to Buck.

#45 - Hell  
Hell is having to watch the man he loves bleed out and not be able to do anything about it.

#46 - Sun  
Buck brings the sun into his life and Eddie doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

#47 - Moon  
In the day Buck can deny it but when the moon comes out he can’t hide how he feels. 

#48 - Waves  
Buck keeps feeling like he’s still fighting under the waves.

#49 - Hair  
The first time Eddie sees Buck with ungelled hair he chokes on his sandwich. 

#50 - Supernova  
Eddie knows that when Buck finally let's go it’s going to be a supernova.


End file.
